Boyfriends
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, saat seorang polisi mengetuk jendela mobil tepat di sebelah Taeyong. Seperti adegan slow motion Taeyong membuka jendela mobilnya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga suara teriakan tak manusiawi terdengar di telinga Jaehyun. Jaehyun, Taeyong, Johnny. Jaeyong, Johnyong. Ficlet. #JaeYongSpreadLove


**Boyfriends**

 **Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeyong**

 **#JaeYongSpreadLove**

 _"_ _Maaf, Baby. Aku benar-benar lupa jika malam ini aku harus patroli."_

"Kau memang keterlaluan! Aku sudah menunggu berjam-jam dan kau baru menghubungi ku sekarang."

 _"_ _Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh! Aku berjanji akan menebus malam ini, Baby."_

Taeyong berdecak sebal. Johnny dengan kesibukannya sebagai polisi. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Baby. Kau memang yang terbaik! Ah ya, jangan lupa makan dan segera tidur. Dan jangan keluar rumah."_

"Yang benar saja, John. Ini malam minggu. Aku juga ingin menikmati waktuku."

 _"_ _Tidak ada keluar malam tanpa aku."_

Sialan. Johnny memang sialan. Johnny bahkan sudah menutup panggilannya. Dan Taeyong hanya dapat bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Nasib memang memiliki pacar seorang polisi. Waktu mereka untuk kencan bahkan sangat sedikit. Taeyong bahkan dapat menghitung waktu kencannya dalam satu bulan dengan jari.

Taeyong menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Terbersit keinginan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Johnny. Taeyong butuh pria yang akan selalu ada untuknya, bukan yang selalu main kucing-kucingan dengan waktu hanya untuk berkencan. Namun di sisi lain, Taeyong tidak dapat terlepas begitu saja dari rasa cintanya untuk Johnny. Walau bagaimanapun, Johnny adalah cinta pertamanya. Orang tua mereka bahkan sudah saling mengenal. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia mengangkat ponsel yang sedari tadi ia dekap di dadanya. Lantas mengetik satu kata dan megirimkannya pada seseorang.

 _Bosan._

Tidak sampai satu menit. Ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring. Ibu jarinya refleks menggeser layar hingga panggilan itu terjawab.

 _"_ Hyung _, kau kenapa?"_

"Aku hanya bosan saja, Jae." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sengaja. Sungguh, ia memang merasa sangat bosan.

 _"_ _Loh kenapa?_ Hyung _bilang, malam ini ingin_ movie marathon _sampai tidak mau aku ajak kencan."_

Taeyong meringis. Ugh, ia memang menolak ajakan kencan Jaehyun, karena Johnny mengajaknya kencan malam ini. Dan tidak mungkin Taeyong mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya kepada Jaehyun. Lantas ia berbohong dan mengatakan akan _movie marathon_ dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Ya, salahkan Johnny hingga kini ia menjadi pintar berbohong dan pintar berselingkuh. _Hahaha._ "Um, yaa. Aku tiba-tiba merasa bosan. Kau tidak ingin mengajakku keluar?"

 _"_ _Bersiaplah! Aku akan menjemputmu."_

Taeyong bersorak dalam hati. "Aku mencintaimu, Jae!"

Memiliki dua pacar sekaligus ternyata tidak buruk. Ia segera meraih jaket merahnya yang tergantung rapi di dinding. Lantas berjalan ke ruang tengah. Duduk santai di atas sofa, menunggui kedatangan Jaehyun. Taeyong tersenyum kecil. Hubungannya dengan Jaehyun memang baru beberapa bulan ini. Berbeda dengan hubungannya bersama Johnny yang sudah akan memasuki tahun ke empat.

Jaehyun adalah seorang arsitek muda. Pertemuannya tidak disengaja saat pembagian buku laporan hasil pembelajaran siswa selama satu semester. Taeyong saat itu menjadi wali kelas Jaemin. Adik kandung Jaehyun yang sekarang sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertamanya. Jaehyun yang saat itu ditugaskan oleh ibunya untuk mengambil buku laporan tersebut langsung tertarik dengan Taeyong. Lalu hubungan mereka terjadi begitu saja. Taeyong bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia mau-mau saja berpacaran dengan pria yang lebih muda darinya.

Taeyong setengah berlari saat mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Lantas segera menarik pria jangkung di hadapannya dengan cepat ke arah lift.

"H- _Hyung_ , santai saja. Aku tidak akan lari, _kok._ "

Taeyong meringis lantas memeluk lengan Jaehyun. "Aku hanya tidak sabar, Jae."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar bosan." Jaehyun tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Mengacak rambut Taeyong dengan gemas. Kekasihnya itu, memang selalu membuatnya gemas.

Pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya melangkah beriringan menuju mobil Jaehyun. Yang lebih muda dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk yang lebih tua. Memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, memastikan pria yang ia kasihi itu merasa aman dan nyaman. Lantas segera beralih pada tempat seharusnya ia berada. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang kini mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau ingin kemana, _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu. Aku tidak ingin pacar tampanku ini sakit."

Jaehyun tertawa pelan. Kembali mengacak rambut Taeyong hingga menimbulkan kerucutan di bibir mungil Taeyong. " _Hyung_ jangan seperti itu! aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menciummu!"

"Yak! Menyetir dengan benar! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Teriak Taeyong sebelum fokusnya kembali pada pesan masuk yang belum sempat ia balas.

 **From : John**

 _Kau sudah tidur?_

 **To : John**

 _Ya aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat berpatroli._

Taeyong buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya pada saku jaketnya. Tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Sepertinya sedang ada pemeriksaan."

Taeyong mengalihkan atensinya pada hamparang jalanan yang kini di penuhi oleh banyaknya kendaran yang mengantri. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat beberapa orang pria yang mengenakan seragam polisi menghentikan setiap kendaraan yang lewat. Memeriksa kelengkapan surat-surat.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, saat seorang polisi mengetuk jendela mobil tepat di sebelah Taeyong. Seperti adegan _slow motion_ Taeyong membuka jendela mobilnya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga suara teriakan tak manusiawi terdengar di telinga Jaehyun.

"JOHNNY!"

"BABY!"

 **FIN**

Ini terinspirasi dari beberapa meme yang bertebaran di instagram. Maaf untuk kegajean ini xD dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di ff When I'm Kissin' You.


End file.
